Everything Burns
by NekoNekoMinako
Summary: Another story about Dawne. It's a songfic.


Minako: An angsty little songfic about Dawne...Just thinking about it makes me kinda sad. Anyway, please enjoy! And bring some kind of floatation device and tissues, just incase.

--

Disclaimer: Dawne is the only thing I own in this story.

--

Everything Burns

--

It was nighttime, and as usual, everyone save for the night watch of Sky Knights and respective squadrons if they had one, people were at home, sleeping peacefully in a warm bed.

Except for one person, a young woman with silver hair and violet eyes. She sat on one of the many swings on the playground, despite the bitter cold. She needed no sleep - that was a luxury she could not afford...not when the price could be her life. There were many who wanted her dead, and others who wanted her power...but they were the minority - everyone else never seemed to notice her.

It had been an extremely long time since somebody had ever offered her a safe place to stay...Then again, the last time some one did had nearly gotten her captured. The family had recognized her, and called the authorities - ATLAB had posted phony wanted posters of her, apparently. Said people arrived, and she escaped by mere chance...Or was it? It was one of her greatest strengths - to literally become one of the shadows, to move through them silently and quickly. Ever since then, she trusted nobody - that family had promised to keep her safe, and broke that promise because the thought of the money they would gain by turning her in was greater.

_She sits in her corner_

_Singing herself to sleep_

_Wrapped in all of the promises_

_That no one seems to keep _

Her fists clenched around the chains of the swing, making rusty impressions on her palms. Dawne stared at the ground, trying to hold back her rage at the thoughts that swirled through her mind. She wished she could just cry, just let the pain of betrayal be washed away with her tears...but she had lost that ability long ago.

How she longed for just one person - one single soul! - who would help her, not turn their back on her...make her feel like she belonged in this world. Her violet eyes trailed to her wrist - how many times had she drawn a blade across the pale flesh, only for the wound to heal itself with no trace of it being left behind? Maybe if she was actually human, not some experiment by crazed scientists, she could let the bleeding continue, let her life slip away with the crimson liquid. It'd never happen, and she knew it - her body wouldn't let her die. She started humming a tune softly - she knew not where she'd heard it, but she remembered it as if she had created it.

_She no longer cries to herself,_

_No tears left to wash away_

_Just diaries of empty pages,_

_Feelings gone astray_

_But she will sing _

Her eyes moved to the small backpack leaning against the tree - inside it was all her possessions, what few there were. A sketchbook was there, and a diary that had never been filled with a single happy memory. She chuckled dryly, looking back to the ground. Strangely enough, her mind suddenly began to wonder what the ground felt - people stepping on it all day long, paying no attention to it save for that it's there...Was it like her? Something many would take for granted, but never try to learn more about? Probably so; after all, in many eyes, she was just a weapon, and the ground was something they could move upon...Doesn't matter that either might have something different to say. Briefly, she wondered what that cold, hard surface would say if it could speak - "Stop stepping on me like that!", or maybe "Quit dropping your trash on me!"...She shook her head, mentally chiding herself for thinking of such stupid things.

"Nobody...really cares..." she muttered, her teeth clenched as she stood up, grabbing her things and heading off, leaving the playground behind. She pulled the hood of her jacket over her hair, the fabric hiding her face. Going into the shelter of the trees, she held her palm out - a bright orb of fire appeared. Suddenly, Dawne wondered - what would it be like to just let it loose, let everything burn down around her?

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

_'Till everything burns_

To be perfectly honest, Dawne hated humanity for what it had done to her - humans had created her, everyone else either wanted to own her, kill her, or ignore her. Yet, people seemed to think such treatment wouldn't have any effect on her - after all, she isn't entirely human. She scowled, anger flashing through her eyes. The red flecks became more pronounced, seeming to make her eyes glow.

So why shouldn't she? Why shouldn't she just set fire to these trees, watch as the flames spread to the village? If they wanted a weapon of destruction, she could easily give them that, just by a simple little thing as a fire. But she held back - she knew deep down they hadn't done anything to her personally. Sighing, she let the flame disperse into nothing. Why should they suffer for what others had done? Nobody within that town knew she was even there, so there was no real reason she could hope for revenge.

No, she wished for revenge against those who first created her, at the cost of many lives. So many people were used as test subjects to create her - only five of the nearly a thousand survived. Truly, only one could still be considered "living" right now - one had fallen into insanity and was currently in an asylum, two had fallen into a coma and were having to fed through tubes and breathing through masks, one had died a few days ago...

That was the whole reason she was here in the first place - she watched from the trees as that boy was buried, silently adding yet another life to the list she would have to atone for. It was her fault anyway - if she hadn't been created, that child and many others would still be living.

_Walking through life unnoticed_

_Knowing that no one cares_

_Too consumed in their masquerade_

_No one sees her there_

_And still she sings _

His life was on that list, too - the one who was living a great life right now. Looking up at the star-spotted sky, she vaguely wondered where he was and how he was doing. The last time she saw him, he was but a child of ten, getting ready to leave for the Sky Knight Academy. She watched from a distance as his mother and father said their good-byes...Dawne learned later that was the last time that boy would ever see his father. It saddened her a bit, but as usual, she got over it minutes after. A tiny smile graced her lips, and she wondered if he was the leader of that notorious squadron - the Storm Hawks, she thought...She'd only heard of it briefly while passing by some elderly people, and the disdain in their voices meant that the new squadron wasn't very well liked at the moment. This was probably why she could never remember their name.

A rustling noise caught her attention, along with heavy footsteps - a person was coming that way. She quickly and silently leapt into the trees, choosing a high enough branch that she could see them without them seeing her. Dawne held back a surprised gasp at who it was - the kid she had recently been thinking about, and another she knew nothing about.

"Look, Aerrow - I'm sure Radarr's alright." the girl said.

"Yeah, but...I'm just worried. The weather isn't looking too good, and he just had to run off..." Aerrow muttered. A sudden noise came, and both teens looked at something.

"Um, Radarr's come back." a boy's voice said through what Dawne assumed was some form of communication device. "Aerrow...he's got something with him. We can't get him to let go of it."

"What does it look like?" Aerrow asked.

"Some kind of picture..."

"Alright, we'll be there soon." the red-head spoke before the communication ended.

"See, I told you he'd be alright!" the girl said cheerfully as they went away. Dawne mentally cursed - that picture was probably one of the many wanted posters spread throughout Atmos. Moving quickly and quietly, she esaped into the night, putting as much distance between her and civilization as possible.

_'Till everything burns_

_While everyone screams_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_All of this hate_

_And all of this pain_

_Burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns _

Her hatred grew as she fled, knowing that if what she thought was correct, they'd be after her in no time at all. She felt Kira trying to take control, and fought her back - that was the last thing she needed right now. She smiled sadly at her situation - this was almost like one of those stupid novels she'd seen people read, where the main character must run for his life from his enemies. Concentrating hard, she felt herself becoming a shadow, a being of darkness that could hide anywhere. She could travel unnoticed through the Wastelands as a shadow, hopefully to a somewhat safer location.

Unnoticed...that was a word she both hated and loved. She could go unnoticed by her pursuers, but she wished somebody who didn't know anything of her would notice her...reach out to her...

_Till everything burns_

_Everything burns_

_(Everything burns)_

_Everything burns_

_Watching it all fade away_

_(All fade away)_

_Everyone screams_

_Everyone screams.._

_(Watching it all fade away)_

_Oooh, ooh.._

_(While everyone screams)_

_Burning their lies_

_Burning my dreams_

_(All of this hate)_

_And all of this pain_

_I'll burn it all down_

_As my anger reigns_

_Til everything burns_

_(Everything burns)_

_Watching it all fade away_

_(Oooh, ooh)_

_(Everything burns)_

_Watching it all fade away..._

--

Minako: The song was Everything Burns by Anastacia. I just felt it suited Dawne. Anywho, review please!


End file.
